Los cyniclones están de vuelta
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: —Gatita —ronroneó Kish nuevamente—, no es bueno dormir tan cerca.../[Edición]/Los cyniclones vuelven después de no resistir tanto tiempo lejos de las Mews. Sus corazones están confundidos y vacíos, pero ¿por qué están así? Masaya ya no está en Tokio, y eso quizá le dé esperanzas a Kish... Pero un nuevo enemigo atacará y hará que Ichigo se aleje de él. ¿La conquistará?
1. La tristeza de Ichigo

**#Nota: **Mi primer fanfic :3 Espero que les guste porque tengo grandes aspiraciones con éste fic, además espero poder ir mejorando capítulo a capítulo el fic, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo siete y estoy escribiendo el ocho, pero poco a poco iré subiéndolos ^^ Quiero que sea largo, además estoy trabajando en otro fic relacionado con la serie, luego les daré algún detalle.

**#Disclaimer: **Tokyo Mew Mew no me pertenece, lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama de esta historia y la historia, pero los personajes y la serie son de sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

**«Los cyniclones están de vuelta»**

_**1.- **__La tristeza de Ichigo_

* * *

Ichigo estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, quizás estaba demasiado triste como para disfrutar ese encuentro con sus amigas; permanecía como una estatua, estaba echada en la silla, mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte.

Muchas cosas en que pensar, definitivamente. Un vacío que llenar, suponía ella. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Bueno, ya había pasado un mes desde que habían derrotado a Deep Blue y ellas no habían sabido absolutamente nada acerca de los cyniclones, y menos de su planeta. Sin esos enemigos —que al final, de verdad no eran más que marionetas de Deep Blue—, ellas no eran Mews.  
Definitivamente ahora tenían demasiado tiempo libre y poca acción en la vida, porque, aunque Ichigo no lo quisiera admitir, ¡era genial no tener que emplear el tiempo en hacer tarea!

Además, la partida de ellos había dejado bastante triste a las Mews, aunque especialmente a tres: Pudding, Lettuce e Ichigo. Quizás porque fueron las que más llegaron a conocerlos, o al menos, a entenderlos.

Se sentía impotente: él le dio un beso antes de morir, ella no se inclinó, pero sí se besaron… Él depositó tanto cariño en ese beso, fue como si quisiera decirle algo antes de morir mediante ese beso; sus sentimientos _no escondidos_ que ella confundió con obsesión y juego, finalmente fueron confirmados. Un escalofrío la había recorrido cuando eso sucedió y ahora lo sentía de nuevo al recordar todo eso.  
Quisiera o no admitirlo, igual empezaba a extrañar a Kish. Era tan espontáneo e impredecible, que era divertido pasar un tiempo con él.

Bueno, fue divertido pasar unos minutos con él antes de que se fuera. Luego, el muy idiota había arruinado ese momento besándola (no en la boca, pero ¡igual se había aprovechado!) frente a Masaya.

Oh, él era otro tema. Aún dolía un poco cuando mencionaban su nombre, porque Ichigo le había querido mucho como para olvidarlo tan pronto, pero por esa misma razón (por el gran cariño que le tenía) ya no dolía tanto. Si él era feliz, ¿cuál era la idea de amargarse por su felicidad? Había seguido su sueño, y ahora se encontraba exageradamente lejos.

No, Ichigo se había obligado a que no doliera. Incluso así, quedaba el asunto de Kisshu: se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, ¡que era asquerosamente extraño estar sin él! Le apenaba un poco recordar sus momentos junto a él —ya que con él había pasado más tiempo que con los demás aliens—, porque sentía que había sido muy mala con él, cuando lo que él quería era salvar a su gente.

Él tenía un corazón mucho más puro que el de ella, sin duda. Queriendo ser sincera, asumió eso: querer dañar a otro que quiere proteger a sus seres queridos para proteger a tus seres queridos, es ser ególatra.

Auch, incluso sonaba más complicado que las ecuaciones de segundo grado en matemáticas. Ni ella se entendía en su cabeza, ¡la frase que había formado era muy complicada!

_«__Hunf__»__, _gruñó Ichigo en sus pensamientos. Pero para calmarse, intentó repasar las actitudes de Lettuce y Pudding en el último tiempo; eran extrañamente similares a la de ella, sabía cómo se sentían, y quizás por eso sus actitudes eran similares, porque se sentían iguales: Vacías.

Todas se sentían terriblemente vacías, y sus actitudes lo comprobaban.

¿Era porque ya no eran Mews? «Dejémoslo así —pensó Ichigo—, para no complicarnos».

Pudding trataba de negar que se sintiera vacía sin los extraterrestres, mejor dicho, sin Tart, pero los hechos la delataban. Desde el día en que vencieron a Deep Blue, ella se transformaba en Mew Pudding y empezaba a recorrer toda la ciudad, según ella era porque "quería asegurarse de que Tokio estuviera a salvo", pero su mirada delataba que extrañaba a alguien y que estaba buscando a ese alguien.  
Los ojos de ella siempre la delataban, era muy expresiva y eso jugaba en contra.

Una vez ella había mencionado que quería regalarle otro caramelo a Tart, pero nadie sabía a qué se refería. No era un _caramelo_ en sí, era un _beso_. Sí, un besito como el que le había dado de despedida.

Lettuce era un caso diferente, porque pareciese que ella tenía un pequeño flechazo por el odioso, arrogante y _te-pagaré-más-por-hora_ (excusa que usaba para que ellas se quedaran en el estúpido Café Mew Mew, cuando ese café era un lugar odioso, con un jefe odioso y mucho rosado —no podía decir que era odioso, porque era su color favorito—. Fachada hermosa para encubrir el exceso de trabajo laboral. Horrible) Ryou. Aunque, luego de un tiempo pareció alejarse de él poco a poco, ¿por qué sería? Sólo sabía que se notó triste un día y luego empezó a suceder, se le veía triste constantemente.  
Había veces en las que se la escuchaba hablar sobre cómo podrían haber evitado pelear con los aliens, o qué cosa podría haber pasado si sólo le hubiesen entregado el Mew Aqua de una vez. Todos se habían preguntado lo primero, pero lo segundo… Bueno, la respuesta sería clara: no estarían hablando sobre ellos, porque no les hubiesen tomado algo de cariño. Además, quizás Deep Blue se hubiese hecho más poderoso.

Mejor ni pensar en eso, porque ellas casi mueren en esa batalla, porque Deep Blue fue poderoso de por sí.

Y por último: Ichigo. Ella no se sentía sólo vacía, también se sentía impotente y triste: Kisshu y los demás se habían ido, habían ayudado al final, y ella —como representante de todas las Mews, siendo la líder, el ejemplo del grupo— sólo pudo darles las gracias en el último momento. La culpabilidad pesaba como un lingote de oro en sus hombros: haber tratado alguna vez mal a ellos dolía, porque ahora entendía cómo habían sufrido.

Y así se hacía llamar la protectora del mundo, lastimando los sentimientos de los demás. Qué ejemplo a seguir, por Dios…

Para rematar, Ichigo se sentía triste porque Kisshu le había dicho muchas veces que la quería, pero ella ni siquiera le prestó atención. «Está bien que quieras mucho a Masaya-kun —se decía ella—, pero debiste haber sido más dulce con él», curiosamente, esto sólo la hacía sentir más y más culpable.

—Ichigo-chan, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Lettuce, algo preocupada por la forma en que estaba actuando Ichigo. Solía actuar distante pensando en Aoyama, pero ahora continuamente la había pillado en las nubes.

—¿Eh? Esto… Sí —Ichigo trató de sonar lo más convincente posible, pero resultó todo lo contrario. Lettuce estaba a punto de decir algo de nuevo, pero llegó el camarero a pedir su orden.

El lugar al que habían ido era una hermosa fuente de helados, las cinco chicas habían ordenado raspados para refrescarse un poco. Desde que habían derrotado a Deep Blue, las cosas se habían simplificado mucho; sin los ataques de los extraterrestres, básicamente eran chicas normales que no tenían necesidad de ocupar sus poderes Mew. Sentían algo de nostalgia por los viejos tiempos, así que decidieron juntarse, aunque seguían viéndose en el Café Mew Mew.

Todas sentían nostalgia por esos días. Sí, podrían tacharse de egoístas por querer que aparecieran otros locos con afán de destruir el mundo y demás, ¿pero quién las culparía por querer vivir más aventuras? La vida en Tokio transcurría tan agitadamente que algo de acción era tan… deseable.

—Queremos cinco raspados de diferentes colores. Uno morado, otro azul, el otro rosado, uno amarillo y por último uno verde —dijo Zakuro con cierta indiferencia. Lucía realmente bien y elegante con esa blusa amarilla con aquellos tirantes que se resbalaban por sus hombros, y esos pantalones blancos que hacían ver sus piernas más largas, complementado con sus zapatos tenían un poco de taco, sumándole lo veraniegos y casuales que eran.

Vestimenta esperada en una modelo.

—Entendido, señorita —dijo cortésmente el camarero, que desapareció al instante.

—Como estaba diciendo Ichigo-chan, has estado muy extraña últimamente… —Ichigo temía que Lettuce dijera eso, pero lo dijo y se vio obligada a contestar; las cuatro chicas estaban esperando la respuesta de Ichigo, porque no era muy común verla así.

—Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas —dijo finalmente, titubeando un poco—. Ya saben, con Masaya-kun y mis padres…

—¿Qué? —dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, sorprendidas por lo que ella había dicho sobre Aoyama.

—Bien, les contaré. Hace una semana, Masaya-kun fue llamado al «Programa de Protección del Planeta», éste incluye una beca para ir a estudiar a Inglaterra por un año mínimo y no recuerdo qué más. A mí no me llamaron a ese programa, aunque estoy tranquila con eso, no tendrían por qué — Ichigo suspiró—. Él tenía que elegir entre el sueño de su vida y yo; no podía permitir que dejara el sueño de su vida por mí, esta oportunidad quizás no se presente nunca más y no iba a dejar que la perdiera. Le dije que fuera, así que él y yo terminamos, porque él fue llamado para ir a Inglaterra por dos años, y si se sentía conforme, podía quedarse más.

Las cuatro Mews estaban sorprendidas y no podían decir nada, ninguna escondía su sorpresa, ni siquiera Zakuro. Mint reaccionó primero y se decidió decir lo que todas estaban pensando.

—¿Y cuándo te vas con él?

—¿Hmm? Mint-chan, ¿que no escuchaste bien lo que dije? A mí no me llamaron a ese programa.

—Hmph, ¿y no piensas ir? —inquirió algo descolocada.

—No… claro que no. No puedo interrumpir, ¡Masaya-kun está cumpliendo su sueño, no soy tan mala para prohibírselo!

Todas habían creído que ella lo seguiría, pero no… Había preferido no interferir con el sueño de Aoyama, quedarse a un lado y observar qué pasaba. Definitivamente no estaban viendo a la misma Ichigo, porque ellas sabían cuánto quería a su novio —ahora ex-novio— y que lo seguiría donde fuese.  
Esta chica pelirroja decía ser Ichigo, pero se veía más madura. O más tonta… Dependía de dónde se mirara.

—¿Y qué ha sucedido con tus padres, Ichigo-chan?

—Bueno Zakuro-san, ellos se van por un mes a un crucero; por una parte es bueno, ya que podré estar sola y pensar. No saben el lío que armó mi papá para dejarme sola — Ichigo soltó una risa, las Mews ya habían salido de su asombro, así que también rieron—, pero lo conseguí, con un millón de condiciones, pero ninguna fuera de lo normal.

—¿Y cuándo se van? —preguntó Pudding.

—En dos días.

—Tengo una idea: ¿qué tal si hacemos una pijamada mientras tus padres no están? Hace mucho no hacemos algo en tu casa, aburrida —Al terminar de decir esto, Mint sonrió con un brillo malicioso.

—¿Qué? Bueno, supongo que esa es una… ¿buena idea? No sé, pero quizás no me lo prohíban —Ichigo se mostró algo indecisa con la propuesta, pero igualmente feliz—. Mientras no lleve muchachos a la casa, mis padres no pondrán problemas.

Las cuatro Mews sonrieron, así que empezaron a planear la pijamada. Sería el día en que los padres de Ichigo partirían al crucero.  
Armaron muchos planes (Mint proponía cosas muy costosas, Zakuro no hablaba mucho, Pudding decía cosas locas y Lettuce las negaba con cierto temor) hasta que el mesero llevó sus raspados y pudieron comerlos para aliviar un poco el calor.

Ichigo calló al notar una acción de Pudding: ella miró al cielo unos momentos, quedándose pensativa, y luego se le vio con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Pudding, su querida y divertida Pudding, que nada la ponía triste, por qué se ponía así? Sonrió de lado con cierta melancolía, porque quizás sabía qué le pasaba… Sin embargo, era mejor confirmar.

—Pudding, ¿estás bien? —inquirió Ichigo, mientras todas miraban a una Pudding con ojos vidriosos que evadía la mirada.

* * *

NOTA: Un raspado es hielo con saborizante, y este saborizante tiene color.

Bueno, este es mi primer fic y ¡espero que os guste! Dejen sus comentarios e ideas, las críticas también sirven. Tengo grandes ideas para este fanfic, pero no se las contaré porque soy malvada y quero dejarlos con la duda :). Ah y por cierto, cuando vean algo en letra negrita —como ésta— al final de un capítulo, quiere decir que es un comentario mío. Díganme qué les gustaría que ocurriera, quiero que sea un fic largo, algunas ideas puedo incorporarlas en este o en otros que haré pronto.

* * *

Comentarios nuevos:

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va? Si ya me han leído, quizás les parezca un poco curioso volver a leerme. Es más, quizás más curioso les parezca que vuelva con este mismo fic. ¿Alguien se está preguntando por qué osé volver con el mismo fic? Les daré la razón: **el fic está en proceso de reedición**.

Epa, ¡les daré algunos detalles! Fíjense que ahora —que subiré la continuación del fic en un rato más— me propuse volver a leerlo y me dije: "Mmh, podrías haberlo hecho mejor. Pero como eras principiante…"  
Bien, no lo estoy reeditando por gramática ni nada de eso, de hecho, es porque quiero profundizar un poco más en el fic. Cosas como hacer los capítulos más largos, pulir ciertas cosas y demás.

¿Alguna objeción? Supongo que no, porque el fic quedará mejor. En un principio sentí cierta aprensión hacia la idea de editar esto, porque como era mi primer fic, era como el recuerdo de todo esto y de cómo era al principio. Luego me dije: "¿No que querías mejorar, Bipolar?" Y accedí porque mi consciencia siempre tiene la razón (?).

Iré poco a poco, agregando ciertas cosas pero sin perder la esencia principal de este fic. Si la quisiera cambiar, para eso lo borro, ¿no?

Dejaré los comentarios iniciales (léase: los originales del fic), pero también agregaré unos de la edición. Ahora que sé algunas cosas más sobre la página, ¡será más fácil!

**Quiero aclararles una cosa**: yo trabajaré con las personalidades del manga de Tokyo Mew Mew. La adaptación al anime fue, en verdad, una mierda, así que les recomiendo leer el manga, porque es _muy_ diferente al anime; los personajes también son más diferentes. ¡Pudding incluso tiene un monito que es una monada! (?  
De hecho, el final es mucho mejor que el del anime. Los momentos que pondré acá, como recuerdos y todo eso, serán del manga. _Como sé que la mayoría puede gustar de leer el manga, lean el siguiente punto y sabrán dónde encontrarlo._

**Ojo: **Si necesitan información sobre cuándo actualizaré, **vayan a mi perfil**. Ahí, además de encontrar información sobre mis fics y demás, encontrarán links que les pueden ser útiles; ¡hay links donde pueden leer mangas! Espero les sirvan.

**¿Necesitan unas aclaraciones? **(Puede que no todos sepan esto, así que es primordial decir esto)

Las aclaraciones sobre los títulos honoríficos probablemente las suba en la edición del segundo capítulo.

_¿Alguien quiere un Kisshu-peluche? ¡Hagan sus encargos mediante reviews! Déjenme un review con su nueva opinión, ¡todo review hecho con respeto es bien recibido!_

_Me despido, mis queridos._


	2. Pudding, ¿por qué lloras?

**«Los cyniclones están de vuelta»**

_**2.- **__Pudding, ¿por qué lloras?_

* * *

—¿Pudding-chan?

—No se preocupen, a Pudding no le pasa nada. Sólo está algo cansada, y por eso quiere dormir —Comió un poco de su raspado para seguir—. ¡Mmm, está rico!

Bien, era rarísimo ver a Pudding triste, casi se podía decir que eso era signo de mal augurio, pero… si ella estaba triste, algo le estaba pasando. Eso les preocupaba un poco, mas no podían inquirir eso frente a las demás; aparte de que no les respondería, sería de mala educación mencionar los problemas de ella en la _mesa_, frente a _todas_.  
Además, si Pudding no quería decir qué le pasaba, ¿para qué presionar? A ella no le gustaba mucho mostrar su tristeza, y aunque las demás Mews no lo supieran, había prometido siempre mantener su sonrisa.

Lástima que la nostalgia a veces podía con ella. ¿Cómo no, si tenía a una persona muy querida por ella lejos? Literalmente, _muy_ lejos.

—Pudding-chan, ¿sabes? No quiero volver sola a casa, ¿podrías hacerme compañía por favor?

—¡Woo, Ichigo-nee-chan_*****_ me acompañará a casa! Pudding no tendrá que volver sola —Declaró ella con felicidad.

Ichigo sólo quería acompañar a Pudding para observarla más de cerca, era extraño no verla sonreír siempre, y el hecho de que estuviera triste… No, ¡no era bueno! Quizás, solo quizás, un pequeño problemita (y odioso a más no poder con ella) era el causante de sus casi-lágrimas, tristeza y algo de ausencia. ¿Quién sabe? La pequeña Mew solía resguardar sus problemas bajo un manto de alegría, tal vez muchos problemas se le habían acumulado.

—Yo también quiero acompañarte, Pudding-chan.

Lettuce también se había sumado a la causa, quizás también se había dado cuenta de la actitud de la pequeña, así que eso alegraba a Ichigo porque ella no era para nada buena hablando. Zakuro y Mint no mostraban ningún cambio respecto a la decisión de ambas, quizás porque no tenían idea de la doble intención de esas peticiones o no tenían el mínimo interés en ello.

El resto de la conversación fue interrumpida por maniobras peligrosas de Pudding, quien seguía actuando como siempre incluso en lugares públicos, ganándose las ovaciones de muchos y un poco de dinero. A todas les gustaba un poco tener a un miembro tan infantil y vivaz, porque les recordaba lo divertido que era ser niño, o niña, en este caso. También se conversaba un poco sobre la pijamada, cuándo sería y qué se supone que harían; era divertido planear y planear aunque no siempre las cosas salieran como planeaban.  
Cuando llegó la boleta, Zakuro interrumpió antes de que preguntaran cuánto debía poner cada una para dividirse equitativamente la cuenta.

—Esta vez, yo invito —Les regaló una breve sonrisa y pagó.

Y ellas sonrieron, porque Zakuro rara vez les regalaba un gesto dulce.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche se hacía fría y odiosa, porque esos genes de gato dentro de ella la hacían necesitar de calor urgentemente, y de acurrucarse de algo en los días de frío. Suspiraba de vez en cuando sintiéndose extraña e ida; como que había días en los que… se sentía distante hasta de ella misma. No era ella ahora, la Ichigo que conoció hace poco se había ido junto con los enemigos, junto con Masaya, junto con el equipo Mew.

Sí, se había perdido una parte de ella cuando todo eso de las Mews había terminado. Dolía bastante cuando recordaba esos momentos en la ducha —donde solía pensar, pensar muy a fondo—, como dolía recordar al Caballero Azul, a Masaya… a su antigua yo. Había cambiado cuando se había convertido una Mew, porque ella fue el miembro líder del equipo y tuvo que madurar, y ahora era tan extraño no tener que proteger al mundo.

Bueno, el mundo en sí nunca lo supo. Conocían a las Mews pero… ¿Y?

—Ichigo-chan, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, sólo recordaba un poco. ¿No se les hace extraño ya no ser Mews?

Lettuce y Pudding se miraron, asintiendo levemente. Era verdad, sus vidas habían cambiado y ahora no tenían más trabajo que destruir los pocos chimera animas que habían quedado desde la batalla final. Porque, bueno, ellas no habían podido vencer a todos esos chimera animas que ellos convocaron, así que los habían dejado para divertirse un poquito un rato.

La líder Mew abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Siento algo extraño, ¿no lo notan ustedes? —inquirió Ichigo, con un mal presentimiento golpeando su estómago—. Es muy familiar, creo que lo he sentido antes.

Ambas Mews que la acompañaban asintieron, algo muy raro estaba pasando. Un sentimiento de alarma, no muy agradable, surgía de repente; era como cuando sentían algo de Mew Aqua pero con más urgencia, más desagradable y odioso… ¡No tenían idea de qué era!

—Ichigo-nee-chan, Pudding va a ir a investigar —Avisó la pequeña transformándose en Mew.

Lettuce miró a Ichigo con preocupación, y ella simplemente desvió la mirada contrariada. Intentó sacar su celular para avisar a Masha de lo que estaba pasando, quizá así se comunicaría con Ryou, pero su amiga le rozó el hombro como advertencia de que Pudding ya no estaba ahí.

La pequeña corrió alrededor de ellas una vuelta, y luego dio un ágil salto hacia un árbol y empezó a balancearse y reír. Ambas casi sintieron cómo una gota deslizaba por su sien, se suponía que ella investigaría…

—Ichigo-chan, ¿crees que de verdad haya problemas?

—No… no lo sé. Creo que no, por lo que sé, Pudding-chan siempre hace "guardia" como Mew Pudding por las noches. Creo que es para ver si hay algo… Ya sabes, "fuera de lo común" —Tosió, intentando dar a entender de que era algo sarcástico—. Supongo que extraña mucho a ese _enano odioso_.

—Debe sentir lo mismo que tú sientes por Aoyama-kun.

Ichigo paró en seco. Sus pensamientos, pasos, emociones y todo pararon por un segundo al oír su nombre. De pronto, sintió como si su corazón estuviese en la mano de alguien y lo estrujara para que doliera, que estuviera echando sal, poco a poco, lentamente, en sus heridas.  
Ese nombre era la sal que le echaban a sus heridas, que eran sus recuerdos, y hacía que permanecieran frescos. Si tan solo él no fuese tan bueno … ¿Quién sabe? Quizá lo odiaría.

—Ojalá que no sienta lo mismo.

Entendió un poco las actitudes de Pudding: cómo solía intentar forzar una sonrisa a veces, cuando antes le salían siempre; cómo se distraía mirando el cielo y se sonrojaba un poquito cuando le preguntaban qué veía en éste; cómo solía decir que tenía que dar un dulce a alguien… Y no sabían por qué, pero estaban bien seguras que ese alguien no era de este mundo, literalmente.

Estaba un poquito cambiada, porque no estaba menos alegre ni decaída (¡cuando eso pasara sería el apocalipsis!), pero sí un poco nostálgica de vez en vez. Casos concretos, sobre todo cuando veía el cielo y suspiraba, como esperando que una estrella fugaz pasara y cumpliera un deseo. Un deseo no tan secreto para todas.

—¡Nee-chan, nee-chan, Pudding no ha encontrado nada! —Llamó la pequeña, dando saltitos alegres. Se subió a un árbol y se pudo notar su dulce sonrojo, aunque no de vergüenza ni mucho menos, sino de alegría—. ¡Cómo amo mi colita!

Ambas sonrieron hacia la pequeña niña. Les gustaba tanto cómo era, porque era tan como una niña; no se cortaba nunca a la hora de decir algo, o de hacer algo, o de _ser_ algo. Aunque algunas veces dolía que dijera la verdad tan secamente, sin dar a probar un traguito antes; porque a nadie le gustaba que le dijeran sus verdades tan de frente.

Los niños y los borrachos nunca mienten.

—¡Pudding-chan, ven!

Cuando ella fue, Ichigo tragó aire (como si fuera una bebida), lo bebió lento para saborearlo y saber que sí tenía aire en cualquier momento.

—Sé que extrañas al _enano_. Lo sabemos. Todas.

Eso sí que había sido sin anestesia.

Por un segundo, Pudding quedó helada; luego sonrió y luego intentó componer una sonrisa.

—Sip.

Lo admitió, fue lo que pensaron ambas Mews. Lettuce también intentó tragarse el aire para decir lo que iba a decir, así que juntó todo el valor posible y exhaló en cada palabra éste:

—Pudding-chan, no debes ni sentirte mal ni… avergonzada. Se notaba que Tart-kun te quería y tú a él —La pequeña desvió un poco la mirada, con un leve tinte carmín en las mejillas—. Tranquila, todas te apoyaremos.

La sonrisa de Lettuce no podía ser más dulce, y le gustaba muchísimo que así fuese, pues le daba un poco de ánimos aunque no sabía para qué. No se sentía triste, porque Tart iba a volver. Se lo había prometido.

—_Entonces… creo que tendré que volver a la Tierra para que me des otro de esos dulces._

Y sabía que él cumpliría la promesa.

—Por algo somos «el equipo Mew», ¿no crees? —Sonrió Ichigo—. Además, no eres la única que se siente así.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Ichigo-nee-chan y Lettuce-nee-chan también querían a los aliens?

En menos de un segundo, ambas sintieron su cara arder. No tenían idea de qué o por qué, pero eso les avergonzara como si hubiesen relevado un secreto muy bien guardado, y al decirlo en voz alta sonara horrible.

Ese no era el caso, claro.

—¡Lo sabía! —Canturreó la niña—. Ichigo-nee-chan sí amaba a Kish después de todo.

—¡¿Qué dices?! ¡No, claro que no!

—¡Y Lettuce-nee-chan ama a Pie!

—¡P-Pudding-chan!

—Y no lo dijeron porque ellos estaban atacando a Tokio y al resto de la Tierra, qué tierno. ¡Los querían proteger, porque eran enemigos!

Hasta ese punto, era demasiado para ellas. Muchos «canturreos de niña buena» por un día, así que dejaron a Pudding sola en la plaza mientras seguía gritando cosas de ese estilo.

Era estúpido decirlo, porque ¿quién creería que ambas gustaban de los aliens? Jamás sucedería.  
Caminaron con paso lento y pausado, sumidas en sus pensamientos.

Porque jamás sucedería eso, ¿verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.

La noche era fresca, y ella seguía teniendo frío.

Las palabras de Pudding habían calado tan hondo en su ser que le atormentaban el sueño, que era lo que más deseaba en esos momentos. Le molestaba pensar demasiado en el pasado, porque le hacía ver cuán mal estaba su presente ahora; y era extraño porque ella no solía estar deprimida a menos que fuese por «haber quedado como tonta frente a Masaya-kun». Ahora era algo más profundo que eso, y la nostalgia era tan terrible en esos momentos…

Ya había madurado, y el haber o no quedado como tonta frente a su amor ya no era lo más importante. Ser Mew se lo había demostrado.

Cerró nuevamente los ojos para intentar que el sueño llegara, pero lo único que llegó fue una frase que dijo Pudding. Más bien, una parte de la conversación que tuvo con ella cuando Lettuce se había ido ya y la pequeñita la había alcanzado.

—_Eh, nee-chan._

—_¿Qué pasa?_

—_¿Tú extrañas a Kish?_ —inquirió ella juguetonamente, la cara de Ichigo se puso completamente roja por un segundo y no supo por qué, ya que la respuesta era tan obvia como un «no». Pero ese «no» tan evidente de respuesta, no fue lo que salió de su boca.

—_Esto… Esto… Yo…_ —Incluso ella se sorprendió cuando un balbuceó salió en vez de un tajante «no».

—_¿Acaso lo amas?_

—_Claro que no…_ —le susurró ella—_, ni siquiera llegamos a ser amigos. Pero, si te soy sincera, creo que me gustaría verlo de nuevo para aclarar un poco las cosas. Me siento mal por la forma en la que lo traté, solo es eso. Y me siento muy mal, para que no preguntes más. Pero al que yo quería era a Masaya-kun._

Ichigo ya no estaba roja, sino que estaba un poco sonrojada y miraba al piso. Tampoco sabía por qué se sonrojaba, pero ella no controlaba eso y tampoco llegaba a entender a su cuerpo; menos con genes de un gato dentro de ella.

Decidió dejar de cerrar los ojos y evocar recuerdos que le hacían sentir culpable.

Se paró de su cama, y también sin entender por qué, recordó cuando Kish había ido a "visitarla" cuando estaba enferma. Ese día parecía que había conocido al Caballero Azul también. Y tenía mucha fiebre y Masaya la había ido a visitar.

Masaya y Kish.

Parecían estar siempre ocupando sus recuerdos. ¿Por qué?

Cuando se asomó del todo, no pudo evitar que se le escapara un susurro cuando vio el cielo, que a ella le perturbó un poco:

—¿Qué será de Kish?

Suspiró, encontrando que se había preguntado muchas cosas en el día y no se había respondido casi ninguna. Si todo tenía un porqué, ¿dónde estaban ahora, que no los encontraba?

Gracias a la conversación casi se sentía preocupada. No le gustaba dejar asuntos abiertos, ni le gustaba mucho recordar los días como Mews, ni a Kish, ni a los demás cyniclones, ni a Masaya, ni nada… porque todo era un asunto abierto.

Con él había quedado enfadada luego de que le besara la mejilla, se riera y se marchara. No sabía bien si eso contaba como «ciclo abierto», pero de momento le valía si no.

Antes de que se diera vuelta para volver a dormir, o al menos intentarlo, un susurro que le perturbó más que el que había dicho ella hace un minuto, se dejó escuchar:

—¿Preguntabas por mí, gatita?

* * *

Comentarios antiguos:

Alguien aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo, para ver qué ha sido de sus vidas en este mes… Espero que les haya gustado!^^

Muchas gracias por tu Review Kisshu-love1 bueno, quise dejarlos en suspenso :) Espero el próximo capítulo de tu fic (ojalá que la marca de Ichigo se vuelva completamente ROJA jajaja okno, bueno si quieres… jajaja) ¡Besos!

* * *

*_Ichigo-nee-chan_: considero que queda mejor de esa forma que poner "hermana Ichigo", porque es una forma de decir en Japón que acá no se usa. Es de cariño.  
Significa "hermana mayor", aunque el término correcto creo que sería "Ichigo no nee-san" o "Ichigo no nee-chan", pero no estamos en clases de japonés acá y eso quedó.

**Aclaración sobre los títulos honoríficos **(se la pueden saltar si quieren):

_-san_: se añade después del nombre de las personas es un sufijo de cortesía y respeto (se utiliza tanto para personas de la misma edad como para personas mayores que tú).

_-kun_: se añade después del nombre, lo usan hombres y mujeres mayores cuando se dirigen a un hombre menor que ellos.

_-chan_: se añade después del nombre de personas más jóvenes que tú, es una expresión de cariño y confianza, se usa para los amigos, familiares niños, también se utiliza para las mascotas. No se usa en hombres nunca, a no ser que sea en la frase _nii-chan_, porque es una "deshonra" (meh, orientales…).

Comentarios nuevos:

¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Saben? Al leer este capítulo me dije: "Idiota, vaya que eras idiota… y mucho. Fuiste muy rápido, ¿es que te perseguía el diablo o qué?".

No puedo creer que escribí eso xD En estos momentos, agradezco el hecho de haber querido editar todo esto. Iba muy rápido, ¿no les parece? Pero bueno, prometo que será mejor en la práctica.  
De gramática y ortografía no me quejo, porque la dejé igual prácticamente.

Bien, los demás capítulos serán borrados para editarlos; tranquilos, que los subiré pronto. ¿No ven que ahora ya subí la edición del segundo capítulo? Sip, unos días después de la primera :3  
No sé si será más largo —en términos de capítulos, o sea, _creo_ que quedará en 21 capítulos nada más—, pero los capítulos sí se harán más largos. Espero nadie tenga problemas con eso.

**Este fic había sido finalizado (por primera vez) el 4 de Febrero del 2013.  
Comenzó a ser editado el 30 de Marzo del 2013.**

Por cierto, recuerden que dije que mantendría los comentarios iniciales, agregando los de edición y demás. Perdón por extenderme tanto en los comentarios, ¡no sé resumir!

Para quienes leen también fics de _**Inuyasha**_, aviso que publicaré uno en un ratito más.

Una nota, antes de despedirme, que es necesaria: yo **no** pongo el disclaimer en todos los capítulos, por eso en el primer capítulo siempre incluyo la frase "esto aplica para todo el fic" en el disclaimer.

Visiten mi perfil para las informaciones sobre éste y otros fics míos, ¡me despido!

_¿Alguien quiere un Kisshu-peluche? ¡Hagan sus encargos mediante reviews!_


	3. La pijamada

ღ**Disclaimer ****applied**ღ

* * *

**«Los cyniclones están de vuelta»**

_**3.- **__La pijamada_

* * *

Antes de que se diera vuelta para volver a dormir, o al menos intentarlo, un susurro que le perturbó más que el que había dicho ella hace un minuto, se dejó escuchar:

—¿Preguntabas por mí, gatita?

—¿Qué? —susurró impactada, dándose vuelta. Lo único que vio fueron sombras, pero sintió que algo extraño había en ellas—. ¿Q-quién eres?

De pronto, se sintió acorralada entre la ventana abierta y un pecho cubierto por alguna clase de polera suelta, estaba fría. La cercanía hizo que, inevitablemente, la sangre le caldeara al segundo, porque quien fuese que la estaba presionando, consciente o no, había puesto una de sus piernas entre las dos piernas de ella; otra estaba fuera, seguramente de forma que no pudiera moverse.

El problema no era sólo ese. Era que con cada movimiento de él, _rozaba_ su intimidad.

Las sensaciones que le estaba provocando eran de temer, porque se empezaba a asquear de ella misma por sentirse _bien_ frente a tal roce. _Malditos genes animales, malditos genes animales calientes._

—Dime —Exigió, intentando no temblar de miedo y que, por consiguiente, su voz lo hiciera con ella—, ¿q-quién eres?

La persona que la estaba acorralando, se movió un poco en su lugar, quizás inseguro. Rozó nuevamente, y eso le molestó porque se sentía _bien_. Dejó escapar una solitaria risa que se le hacía familiar y se acercó lentamente a su oído, haciendo que su pierna presionara constantemente su intimidad y que ella se sintiera con mucho miedo. Y en el jodido cielo por el contacto.

Estaba empezando a odiar a quien le hacía eso, pero el susurro inocente de él le hizo creer que quizá lo de la pierna y su entrepierna no era apropósito.

—¿A cuántas personas conoces que te digan gatita, _gatita_? —Su gélido aliento chocó con su cuello, haciendo que su piel se erizara sin querer. Era extraño que el aliento de alguien fuera gélido, como si hubiese comido una menta, pero éste era diferente: parecía casi el murmullo del viento que salía de la boca de alguien. Y era agradable—. ¿De verdad alguien más te dice así, Ichigo?

Con sus manos, que nunca estuvieron aprisionadas, lo empujó unos metros atrás para después cubrirse su boca con ellas. Un brillo dorado se dejó ver mientras era empujado, y casi había jurado que tenía una sonrisa pícara. Tembló de pies a cabeza, sin saber por qué temía.

—Kish… —musitó con horror.

Y en ese instante, despertó de su sueño. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, la respiración era agitada por el abrupto despertar y su corazón parecía querer salirle del pecho. No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormida, ni tampoco qué diablos sentía ahora, ni por qué estaba temblando y se sentía tan bien _allá abajo_, pero lo único que consiguió articular al momento en el que se sentó en la cama, mirando al techo, fue una pregunta:

—¿Premonición?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Despertó casi sintiendo las ojeras debajo de sus cansados ojos. Que recordara, nunca había dormido peor, pero lo único reconfortante era que estaba de vacaciones y podría quedarse durmiendo hasta mediodía.

Mas, los acontecimientos ocurridos en sus sueños —aún dudaba de que habían sido en verdad sueños—, no la dejaban cerrar los ojos sin volver a mirar esos ojos dorados. Era extraño, porque juraba haber visto un brillo malicioso en los ojos ámbar que brillaron, y ella estaba segura que Kish era muchas (muchísimas) cosas, pero ese estremecimiento que le llegó hasta el alma por culpa de aquel brillo malvado… no. No podía pertenecerle a él, porque Kish no era malvado de verdad.

No.  
¿No?  
¡¿No, verdad?!

Empezaba a desesperarse. La sensación de necesitar urgente ayuda frente a Kish la desconcertaba, porque estaba segura de que Kisshu no era malvado, sólo intentaba ayudar a su gente. Eso no era malvado. ¿Lo era? ¿No lo era?

Necesitaba respuestas.

Emprendió camino a la ducha, para lavar un poco su mente y cuerpo.

Sentía esa sensación de la vez anterior, esa sensación tan parecida a cuando el Mew Aqua la llamaba pero… había algo más. ¿Qué era ese algo más? Por amor de Dios, ¿qué _mierda_ era ese algo más?

Se dejó caer en la pesada agua, salpicando todo por fuera ya que la tina de por sí estaba llena. Había decidido dejar de pensar en la cama, que le traía sólo el sueño de ayer. Las orejas de gato con la cola a juego salieron cuando sintió que su puerta se abría, sacándola de un ensueño distante, así que se apresuró a cerrar rápidamente la cortina de baño.

—Ichigo, ¡tienes todo mojado!

—Perdón, mamá. Estoy algo… distraída hoy. ¿Podrías salir un poco? Quiero ducharme en paz.

Pudo sentir cómo su madre se sentaba en alguna parte, quizá el lavamanos o el excusado con la tapa puesta, usando los muebles como silla. La voz de su madre fue tan dulce que casi quiso decirle que se quedara. _Casi._

—¿Piensas sobre Aoyama-kun? Tranquila cariño, todo estará bien.

—Gracias… de verdad gracias —habló con un hilo de voz que apenas le salía—. Ahora me vendría muy bien terminar de ducharme y estar sola, ¿podrías irte? Por favor, _en serio_.

—Sí —Sonrió con dulzura—, sólo había venido a traerte las toallas que olvidaste en tu cuarto. ¿Es hoy cuando vienen tus amigas?

—Sí, es hoy.

—Qué bueno, diviértanse.

Una sonrisa triste y nostálgica se formó en los labios de Ichigo, y sus orejas caían lentamente acompañando el gesto.

«_Masaya-kun…_»

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

—¡Ichigo, abre la maldita puerta! —gritaba alguien mientras aporreaba la puerta. Llevaba aproximadamente quince minutos golpeando y nadie le había abierto, se estaba exasperando—, ¡Ichigo!

—¿Qué es tanto alboroto?

—Z-Zakuro-san, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

Ella elevó un poco el mentón creyendo escuchar algo extraño, últimamente estaba algo paranoica creyendo escuchar ruidos por todas partes y sintiendo cosas raras, pero no. Mint sólo creía que eso le daba una pose tan… de modelo súper profesional que derretiría a cualquiera. ¿Por qué sería que ella no tenía novio?

—Porque no puedo venir.

Mint parpadeó confundida.

—¿Viniste porque… no podías venir?

—¿Algún problema con eso?

—¡N-no, claro que no, todo lo que tú hagas Zakuro-san es perfecto! —Rió nerviosamente, moviendo las manos como excusa.

—Dale esto a Ichigo y dile que perdón por no venir.

Dicho esto, se acomodó con gesto despreocupado la chaqueta de cuero negra y salió caminando, dejando como rastro el sonido hueco de sus tacones contra el suelo mojado por la lluvia de verano —había estado haciendo frío.  
Antes de que Mint volviera a aporrear la puerta con exasperación, una Ichigo con una radiante sonrisa y negras ojeras apareció.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasó? ¿Te arroyó un tren que tienes tan mala pinta?

La sonrisa de Ichigo se desvaneció por un segundo, mientras arrugaba el entrecejo. —Hmph, pensé que sería Lettuce-san o Pudding-chan, alguien agradable por lo menos —bufó para molestarla.

Mint alzó la barbilla en diagonal en gesto orgulloso.

—Es alguien mucho mejor, Ichigo. Para tu suerte, informo —Se burló.

—Uff, pasa de una vez.

Ichigo vio cómo la cabeza que se veía azul y perfectamente peinada se adentraba a su casa. Miraba curiosamente cada rincón, inspeccionaba los cuadros y muebles, inhalaba el aroma a limpio y se desconcertaba con el perfecto orden. Terminada su _inspección_, se dio vuelta hacia la líder Mew con una mueca de aprobación, como si el lugar fuese apto para ella.

—¿De verdad tú vives aquí? —inquirió desconcertada. Su anfitriona hizo un mohín infantil de molestia y asintió, cruzando los brazos—. Wuaw, es extraño porque… Bueno, todo está tan limpio y ordenado. ¿Qué rayos pasó?

—Mis padres se fueron hoy por la mañana, así que mi madre hizo un aseo profundo ayer. Quería limpiar la casa para que no tuviera que limpiarla yo —contestó con una sonrisa tierna.

«Creo que mamá pensó que si limpiaba más, duraría todo el mes —pensó Ichigo sintiendo como, metafóricamente, una gotita resbalaba por su sien y su sonrisa era casi nerviosa—. Ojalá que dure.»

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera abrir la boca de nuevo, la puerta sonó suavemente, contrario a como había tocado Mint. Sintió como una vena se ensanchó cuando recordó como tocaba Mint. Eran Lettuce y Pudding, ambas con una sonrisa y ropa casual.

—¡Hola, Ichigo-chan!

—Ichigo-nee-chan, ¡quería llegar de una vez! Será una noche divertida, ¡Pudding les puede enseñar todos sus trucos, na no da!

.

Pasadas dos horas, dando las diez de la noche, las chicas dejaban caer los bordes de la pizza en las cajas de éstas. La película arrendada se había acabado, así que les quedaba un rato muerto para hacer lo que quisieran.

—Me debo ir en un rato más, así que… ¿por qué no hacemos algo interesante mientras tengan mi refinada e importante presencia aquí?

—¿Algo como _qué_?

—¡Ya sé, Pudding les enseñará todos sus trucos!

Mint fulminó a Pudding con la mirada.

—No, me refiero a otra cosa. Dije _interesante_, no _estúpido_.

—Mint-san —murmuró Lettuce con cierto aviso en su voz. No la estaba regañando ni nada, pero no le parecía su actitud—, creo que los trucos de Pudding-chan son muy lindos.

La líder Mew simplemente miró algo indiferente a todas, porque aún se sentía aturdida por el recuerdo. Iba y venía como un rayo a veces, sus cuerpos juntos, su aliento frío, su sonrisa pícara y sus ojos lujuriosos… Algo la hacía querer soñar eso de nuevo, no para sentir su cuerpo rozando el suyo, su aliento golpeando en su cuello, su sonrisa erizando su piel y sus ojos lujuriosos inspeccionándola. No, ¡claro que no! Porque aunque esos ojos dejaron un camino de fuego, no los quería mirando su cuerpo; aunque sus cuerpos juntos provocaran tanto calor que quisiera sacarse la ropa para no morir asfixiada, no lo quería cerca del suyo; aunque su frío aliento rozara de forma tan agradable su piel, lo quería dentro de la boca de él y no fuera; aunque esa sonrisa maliciosa siempre hacía que le temblaran las piernas, ¡no era de satisfacción, era de miedo!

—Verdad o reto, juguemos eso. Para animar un poco el ambiente, me veo obligada a empezar a preguntar. Veamos, em… ¡Lettuce!

—¡¿Qué, Mint-san?! —Se sonrojó.

—¿Verdad o reto? —Lettuce tragó duro, bajando la cabeza automáticamente y dejando que su cabello corto y verde se mostrara. Murmuró apenas un «verdad», pensando en que sería mucho mejor decir algo verdadero a que la retaran a llamar a alguien, por ejemplo—. Realmente eres una aburrida, pero veamos si se le puede sacar provecho. ¿Quién te gusta?

—B-bueno, yo… Esto…

La menor de las cuatro presentes tarareó una canción mientras Lettuce balbuceaba, la pelirroja simplemente la miró algo distraída hasta que entreabrió la boca con sorpresa: ¡Lettuce estaba sonrojada! Eso no decía otra cosa que la respuesta era: «Sí. Hay alguien».

—Vamos —bufó levemente exasperada. Sus tres amigas la miraron en silencio, un extraño silencio—, ¡entre Mews no hay secretos! ¿No confías en nosotras, Lettuce-san?

—No es nadie en especial —Confesó finalmente.

—¿Y Pie, nee-chan?

Mint, al igual que todas excepto Pudding, ahogó un grito de sorpresa. La señaló con un dedo manicurado, parándose del asiento de un rápido salto hacia atrás y mirándola con los ojos extrañamente abiertos, acusándola y dejando que su cara pasara a alojar un gran gesto de sorpresa.

—T-tú… ¡Tú! N-no puede ser, ¡es imposible! ¿De verdad te gustaba uno de… ellos? ¡Te gustaban nuestros enemigos, baka! ¡Nuestros enemigos! N-no puede ser verdad.

—Mint-san, no es verdad. ¡Juro que no! —Los ojos azules de Lettuce centellaron con determinación, aunque un gran rubor cubría sus pómulos y resaltaba debajo de sus lentes. Bajó la cabeza para hablar bien bajito, como si no quisiera que la escucharan—. Pero hubo alguien.

La Mew azul, que había estado tartamudeando de la pura emoción y sorpresa, recuperó la compostura de manera natural. Era impresionante cómo podía cambiar tan rápido de actitud sin dejar esbozo de la anterior.

—Shirogane-san… —musitó, aún con los ojos algo abiertos. Perdidos. Luego sonrió con suficiencia y alzó el mentón con orgullo—, ¡hah, siempre lo supe!

«Sinceramente, nunca pensé que la pijamada de Ichigo fuese tan interesante.» Pensó Mint.

—¡Ahora le toca a Pudding, na no da!

—Ya, pero deja de saltar Pudding-chan —Rió nerviosamente Ichigo, quien pensaba que la pequeña rompería las cosas de su habitación.

—Oh, ya que Ichigo-nee-chan habló, ¡le preguntaré! —Ichigo la miró con horror—. ¿Extrañas a Kish?

—Me he enterado de bastante hoy… —dijo Mint con tono burlón.

La pelirroja suspiró ante la pregunta y el comentario de sus amigas, Lettuce sólo la miraba boquiabierta, sin animarse a decir nada. Debió haberla visto venir, porque Pudding generalmente solía repetir por un tiempo lo que se le ocurría, y si «lo que se le ocurría» era que ella estaba locamente desesperada por ver a Kisshu de nuevo… tendría Kisshu parar rato.

—¿Supongo que tengo que ser sincera? —preguntó algo desesperada, porque no sabía qué responder—. No sé, Kish y yo no somos precisamente «amigos», pero creo que… las cosas sin él están aburridas ahora.

—¡Oh, entonces eso quiere decir que te gusta!

—Las cosas sin _ellos_ están aburridas ahora —Se corrigió al ver cómo sus tres compañeras susurraban la exclamación al unísono—. Creo que… no me puedo llamar «heroína de la Tierra» si los traté tan mal a ellos que sólo querían salvar a los suyos. Quizá me gustaría ser amiga de Kish, quizá…

—Ahora ya entiendo por qué estabas más rara de lo normal, Ichigo. ¿Y notaste que acabas de mencionar sólo a Kish y no a los demás?

—Le toca a Lettuce preguntar —Evadió Ichigo. La observación de Mint había sido astuta. Odiosa, pero astuta.

_¿Y notaste que acabas de mencionar sólo a Kish y no a los demás?_

«Claro que lo noté, baka.» Pensó Ichigo, algo molesta y sonrojada por el pensamiento. ¿Y qué tenía que hubiese mencionado a Kish y no a los demás? Uno de los _demás_ era un enano odioso que la llamaba vieja bruja, y el otro con mucha suerte había… hablado algo en todo el tiempo que había estado en la Tierra.  
¿Quién le había salvado la vida? Kish. ¿Quién siempre la intentaba proteger (cuando no intentaba matarla o usarla como su juguetito)? Kish. ¿ Quién siempre intentaba robarle besos? Kish.

Ese último pensamiento hizo que apretara la mano en forma de puño, y que una vena palpitante se hiciese sentir en la frente, o más bien en la sien, de ella. La próxima vez que lo viera, uh… Dolería. Mucho.

—Pudding-chan, ¿tú y Tart-kun eran novios? —inquirió con cautela, sin saber qué más preguntar.

—¡No!, Pudding y Taru-Taru eran amigos.

—Hmph, ¡así se les dice ahora! —Apuntó Mint. Ichigo y Lettuce la aplaudieron internamente por la astucia—. El problema no es _cómo se les dice ahora_, el problema es: ¿acaso no hay nadie de esta habitación que no esté enamorada de un cyniclon? Yo no cuento.

Sin poder controlarlo, todas se ruborizaron ante la pregunta. ¿Había alguien en esa habitación que no estuviera enamorada de un cyniclon? ¿De verdad lo había? Bueno, _amor_ propiamente tal quizás no, ¿pero algo en menor grado? Algo así como atracción. Ellos eran como los chicos malos que pasaron a ser sus "amigos", así que esos puntos los tenían a favor (los chicos malos son, inevitablemente, _sexys_, y lo _sexy_ es atrayente).

Pensar en ellos como alguien sexy daba miedo. Mejor se sacudían la cabeza y se olvidaban de esos pensamientos.

Reorganizaron sus ideas, pensando que «sexy» no era una palabra para calificarlos, menos «chicos malos» porque eso se refería más a tipos que andaban en motocicleta, con chaqueta de cuero y que destilaban sensualidad hasta por el sudor. No, ellos no eran de _ese _tipo de gente mala.  
Habían atacado a la Tierra en busca de gobernarla. Y, definitivamente, no habían venido en motocicleta y con chaquetas de cuero a hacer eso.

Y sobre lo de destilar sensualidad hasta por el sudor… habría que comprobarlo antes de rechazarlo.

—Mint, deja de decir estupideces.

—Oh, cierto que Ichigo estaba completamente embobada con Aoyama-kun en ese tiempo. Pobre, _pobre _de Kish, ni siquiera le diste una oportunidad.

—¡Ese no es tema! —Replicó enojada—. Masaya-kun no es tema acá, por favor, que no lo sea.

—Lo lamento… Es sólo que pienso que ellos las correspondían. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias? —dijo la Mew azul en un susurro lastimero, como si le doliera.

«Ellos son extraterrestres, nosotras heroínas que protegen la Tierra. ¿Dónde, dónde más podríamos habernos conocido? ¿En qué otras circunstancias podríamos haber sido amigos? En ninguna que no hubiese sido esa. Además, ya pasó. No tiene caso complicarse ahora.» Pensó Ichigo, y éste era el pensamiento que cada una tenía, a su manera obviamente, pero la idea principal era la misma: ¿en qué circunstancias, que no fuesen las que ya pasaron, hubiesen sido algo?

Ella quería replicar todo lo que pensaba, decirle que era tonto que siguiera diciendo estupideces, pero nada salió de su boca, salvo…

—¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? —Mint levantó la cabeza, viendo extrañada cómo la pelirroja mantenía la suya cabizbaja y su tono era sombrío, triste quizá—. Me toca preguntar, así que responde —Levantó la cabeza con un extraño brillo en los ojos—, ¿o no lo harás?

—Curiosidad, supongo.

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo más, el timbre sonó. Era una de las sirvientas de la Mew azul, que venía a buscarla porque era muy tarde. Mint tenía una presentación de ballet al día siguiente, así que necesitaba estar descansada si quería que saliera bien.  
Dejó, sin que nadie se percatara, el obsequio que Zakuro le había encargado.

La noche transcurrió algo lenta, pero entretenida. Llegó la hora de dormir, y todas durmieron en la pieza de Ichigo.  
Pero antes de que se durmieran, todas pensaron algo. Mint les había hecho volver a pensar en los cyniclones y dudas antiguas (aunque no tanto, porque sólo había pasado un mes) resurgieron.

«¿Es idea mía o Mint-san y las demás piensan que yo gusto de Pie-kun? N-no, es una tontería. Ojalá que su planeta esté bien ahora.»

«¿Será que Taru-Taru volverá por más dulces algún día?»

«¿Por qué diablos no puedo quitar a ese extraterrestre de mi cabeza? ¡Arrg!»

Sin querer, también pensaron en qué era lo que sentían al tocar el tema de los cyniclones de nuevo. No obtuvieron respuesta, así que se resignaron a dormir.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Despertó en su habitación vacía a excepción de ella misma. ¿Y Pudding, Lettuce? No había ni rastro de ellas.

De pronto, cuando se paró para ver qué era lo que sucedía, algo la empujó veloz y fuertemente contra la pared. Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, esa persona ya estaba tocando sus pechos con frenesí, introduciendo sus manos debajo del pijama.  
Sin saber qué rayos pasaba, y dejándose llevar un poco por culpa del golpe que se había dado en la cabeza cuando esa persona la empujó (además de que él le tenía las manos apresadas, sin posibilidad de movimiento), sintió cómo una cálida lengua se movía por su pezón con suave deleite. También sintió cómo otra mano acariciaba lenta y golosamente su entrepierna, y de un tirón rápido, le arrancaba los pantalones del pijama y la dejaba sólo en ropa interior. Por sobre la ropa interior, deslizó su lengua por la intimidad de Ichigo.

Temblando de puro miedo y odio hacia quien fuese que le hiciera eso, lanzó una fuerte patada que no acertó, pero fue suficiente distracción como para que él soltara su agarre.  
Sintiendo como si involuntariamente sus piernas se contrajesen de puro placer que le asqueaba, se animó a contestar algo, lo que fuese:

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Hah, ya te lo he dicho, _gatita_ —Rió él con diversión—. ¿Cuántas personas te dicen así? Dime que no soy el único, quiero escucharlo.

—No… no eres Kish. Kish no me haría esto.

—¿De verdad crees conocer al verdadero yo, Ichigo? —susurró seriamente, con un brillo lujurioso apareciéndose en los ojos de él. Se acercó a ella, y ella al retroceder chocó con la fría pared que erizó toda su piel—. Déjame mostrarte quién soy en verdad.

Alargó una mano para acariciar la sedosa piel de su gatita, cuando ella le pegó un manotazo para apartarlo. Sin saber por qué, simplemente cediendo a los instintos que le dictaban hacer eso, gritó.

—¡Kish!

Una leve risa maliciosa se escuchó antes de que el sueño se desvaneciera, justo en el momento en que sintió una mano en su intimidad, una mano que levemente se movía y causaba un cosquilleo en las piernas. Y ella no se podía mover, no podía escapar de él.

Él era malo… Malvado. Ahora lo odiaba.

Se levantó de golpe de la cama, sintiendo cómo ese mareo instantáneo se hacía presente por el abrupto despertar. ¿Por qué tenía esos sueños? ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Miró hacia su intimidad y comprobó que nada había pasado ahí.  
Su odio se disipó al ver que sólo había sido un sueño pervertido, pero sabía que había algo detrás de ese sueño, porque no era normal que recordara el sueño como un recuerdo.

Tenía pánico. Y eso que no había ocurrido, de nuevo había sido un sueño.

—Ichigo…

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, y sin querer empezó a temblar. Los sueños… Cuando él aparecía en ellos los convertía en una pesadilla, ¿por qué? Kish no era malo, lo sabía.  
Esa voz era una voz conocida, algo melodiosa y suave. Melosa, como si suavizara cada palabra cuando saliera de su boca. ¿Tanta poesía para una sola palabra? A ella le pareció como si con su nombre dijera miles.

La voz era de Kisshu, y no estaba segura si era un sueño.

—¿Gatita?

Su visión se nubló por algunas lágrimas. Por culpa de los sueños tenía pavor a escuchar la voz de Kish, aunque supiera que no estaba ahí.

—¿Gatita? —dijo Kish, al momento de estrecharla en un abrazo. Ella se dejó llevar, aunque no sin temblar; sus lágrimas caían como cascadas y el lago eran los hombros de él. Sonrió de medio lado con suficiencia—. Hola de nuevo, gatita. ¿Me extrañaste? Yo sé que sí —Ronroneó él en su oído.

Y, en ese momento, supo que al Kish que estaba viendo no era producto de un sueño.

Él estaba ahí. Abrazándola. Consolándola. Sin saber ni qué le pasaba. Ni ella sabía de dónde venía.

Y se sentía bien que estuviera ahí, porque después de ese sueño había sentido que se quebraba.

* * *

_¿Qué tal? Fui un rayo al momento de actualizar, ¿nee? :)_

_¿Cuál es el significado de los sueños de Ichigo? Bueno, planeo incluirlos bastante. Aunque no estoy muy segura. Sí, los sueños serán algo subidos de tono, pero ¿quién nunca ha tenido alguno? Yo, obviamente. No soy una pervertida como ustedes, chicas :) xD  
Tienen un significado. Luego lo verán, no sabría decir cuándo exactamente pero se verá. Ojo que los sueños no son fantasías sexuales con Kish, tienen una relevancia importante; pero tranquilas, __**el Kish de los sueños **__**no es**__ para nada __**el de verdad**__, porque dudo mucho que sea capaz de hacer eso._

_Oh, y este fic tendrá lemon en algún momento, pero no diré cuándo ni dónde para mantener la sorpresa. Muchos ya saben la respuesta a esas interrogantes __—los antiguos lectores, porque ya leyeron el lemon antes—__, aunque quizá se lleven una sorpresa. Pero ¡romance ante todo!_

_Sigo luchando por tener los veintiún capítulos, aunque quizá me salgan más :S Intento hacerlos más largos, porque los primeros dos fueron cortísimos. Mínimo cinco mil palabras o seis mil de ahora en adelante, eso espero. ¿Mejor o peor para ustedes? No sé, pero mejor para mí independiente de que sea más trabajo._

_Como siempre, ¿alguien quiere un Kisshu-peluche? Como estoy feliz, pueden encargarlo sin ropa también. Mentira xD Es una bromita, así que perdón si las ilusioné._

_Información en mi perfil, como siempre._

_Verán la historia de Kish y los demás en los próximos capítulos, porque ocuparán más de uno supongo. Serán narrados por Kish, así que tendrán mucho de él. ¡El Kisshigo viene de ahora en adelante!_

_Muchos besos y abrazos a las dulzuras que comentan, los quiero mucho por seguir ahí a pesar de estar editando esto :). Tendrán lemon, pervertidas, lo tendrán, pero aún Kish no llega oficialmente porque tiene que contar su historia de por qué está ahí. Ya llegó Kish chicas, ¡ya llegó! Es el verdadero, ¡no un sueño! Babeen todo lo que quieran ahora._

_Nos vemos._


	4. Tomando una decisión

**Disclaimer applied.**

**#Nota: **Recuerden que este capítulo lo narra Kish.

* * *

**«Los cyniclones están de vuelta»**

_**4.- **__Tomando una decisión_

* * *

No lo podía creer, de verdad.

Ella… ¡Ella! Frente a mí, llorando, abrazándome.

_Culpa mía y de mi idea de sorprenderla por la noche._

No, había sido mucho para mí, si continuaba mi promesa interna de «no interferir con su vida y felicidad» se iría al carajo de inmediato, y se suponía que era algo que debía mantenerse por un buen tiempo. Por siempre.  
Si la distancia era demasiado dolorosa, no lo sería más que el hecho de que ella siguiera odiándome. Y no volví para que me siguiera odiando.

Parecía que ya no me odiaba cuando nos despedimos, aunque quizás esa apariencia se fuera a cierta parte cuando ella viera al idiota de Masaya-baka. Por eso me prometí que si quería estar cerca de ella, no iba a interferir en su vida, que intentaría ser sólo su amigo; yo estaba formando parte de un estúpido triángulo amoroso en el cual sobraba. Y sospecho que aún sobro.

Creo que quizás un mes fue mi tiempo límite de estar sin ella. Quizás soy algo obsesivo, pero de verdad la quiero y es difícil no ver a mi gatita; y nuevamente quiero que sí sea _mi_ gatita. Arg, prometí eso, que la olvidaría.

Así que, como no soy capaz aún de mirarla sin que algo se remueva en mi interior, cuando terminó de llorar yo desaparecí del lugar como llegué, y me dejé fundir con la oscuridad de la noche para que Ichigo simplemente pensara que fui parte de un sueño.

**.****—.—.—.**

Hace un par de días estaba viendo por mi ventana. Era extraño, porque se podía decir que el lugar que veía ahora era sencillamente hermoso: vegetación, niños, sonrisas, amor y cosas cursis que jamás me imaginaría en este lugar.  
Pensar que odiaba tanto a los humanos, pero encontré a una que era diferente… siempre lo había sido. Ichigo.

Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza, porque me molestaba el solo hecho de pensar que podría estar con ese idiota de Aoyama, y quizás besuqueándose por cualquier parte. _Tsk_. Ese maldito idiota que me había quitado a Ichigo…

Arg, me tenía que calmar. Prometí que la dejaría ser feliz, no podía ser un maldito egoísta que sólo pensara en mi felicidad junto a ella.

Aunque, de esto me jactaba, seguro que daba mejores besos que ese tonto. Que además era asquerosamente bueno, destilando bondad por cada estúpido poro de su estúpido ser… Bondad que no se molestó en demostrar cuando me atacó como el Caballero Azul.

Ya tendría mi venganza.

Hubiese jurado que mi cara contrastaba de manera horrible con el paisaje, seguramente reflejaba lo desganado y triste que me encontraba; por eso odiaba recordar, pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y lo tonto que había sido con Ichigo. Puede que enamorarme del enemigo haya sido el más grave error que tuve. También me culpaba de no haber pensado en el Mew Aqua antes, en vez de intentar destruir la Tierra con ésta… y por ende, que Ichigo me odiara.  
Rayos, hubiese sanado el planeta de manera rápida y eficaz, volviendo como una especie de héroe y sin el _estúpido_ odio de mi gatita —seguía siendo mía.

Quizás hubiésemos podido ser… ¿amigos?

¿Pero para qué quiero eso, si no me satisface para nada esa palabra?

«Si la vuelvo a ver, supongo que prometo no interferir en su vida. Si ella es feliz, yo lo seré. Seré su amigo si es que ella así lo quiera, porque, por más que me duela admitirlo, estaba formando parte de un triángulo amoroso en el que sobraba… y quizás, aún sobre.» Los pensamientos míos sobre ella hace tiempo que habían dejado de ser felices.  
Aunque no niego que nunca piense en ella como «mía», pero mía de verdad. Mía, yo suyo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, haciéndome daño pensando en ella. ¡Mi planeta estaba bien y eso era lo que importaba!

—Te ves triste Kish —Escuché que Pie decía, mientras entraba sin remordimiento alguno a mi habitación. Su tono era serio, para "variar"; simplemente se posó en el marco de la puerta y cruzó los brazos, en su típica pose.

— ¿No crees que deberíamos volver a la Tierra? —Noté mi expresión seria, y eso me preocupó. «Tonto, _idiota_, mil veces idiota, ¡baka! Se supone que no querías volver a la Tierra, ¡ver a Ichigo te mataría, idiota! ¿Dónde quedaron tus estúpidas promesas?» Pensé en reproche, ¡jamás debí haber abierto la boca! Pero, a pesar de todo lo que me reproché internamente, seguí hablando—, ya ha pasado un mes…

Él enarcó una ceja, y hubiese dicho que era un gesto burlesco si no hubiese sido _Pie_ del que estábamos hablando. —Como si te creyera que no has vuelto en este tiempo, además de que es _sólo un mes_, Kish. No ha pasado tiempo casi —Suspiró, como cansado de hablar más de lo normal—. Cuando te dije que volviéramos a la Tierra, tú dijiste que no Kish.

— ¿Te refieres a la primera vez que dijiste eso, después de derrotar a Deep Blue? — Pie asintió, suspiré—. Teníamos una misión por cumplir, traer el Mew Aqua y nos estaban esperando. Ahora… no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

Sé que mi expresión decía «No soporto un minuto más tan lejos de ella», pero me valía. Mentira, no me valía, se suponía que _no me tenía que valer_ eso, ¡pero me valía! Me daba exactamente igual. ¿Tan "fuerte" era mi voluntad?

—Tú y Tart deben pensar lo mismo, sé que extrañan a las Mews también, a la de verde y a la que quería unas orejas de gato, para ser más preciso —Le sonreí juguetonamente, con una expresión de «Perdón Pie, era una broma» para evitar que Pie me matara, sin embargo, él me fulminó con la mirada. Sabía que no había absolutamente _nada_ entre ellos, ¡pero ninguna otra encajaba bien!

Pie se calló por unos minutos, pensativo.

—Y tú debes extrañar a Ichigo, y mucho —Contraatacó, no sé si intentando ser gracioso, porque su maldita expresión seria seguía siendo la misma. Levanté la mirada.

—Demasiado —dije cortante, sin pensar en qué rayos había respondido.

Tart entró en mi habitación de la nada, sin decir nada. _¿Es que acaso mi habitación ahora era centro de reuniones?_ Refunfuñé.

—¿Cuándo…? Arg, ya saben… ¿Cuándo volveremos a la Tierra?

Pie y yo nos miramos, no pude evitar sonreír y ponerme feliz ante lo que Tart había dicho. Otro más que deseaba ir hacia allá. Eso no le dejaba más remedio a Pie que decir que…

—Tsk. Preparen sus maletas. Hay un 90% de probabilidad de que sigan molestando si no vamos ahora.

Sabía perfectamente que Tart estaba que estallaba de la felicidad, mas, simplemente desvió la mirada irritado cuando lo descubrí sonriendo. —Pues, ¡qué bueno! Necesitaba ir a buscar un caramelo.

Su pose era orgullosa, pero eso ni él se lo creía.

Yo me hallé armando mis maletas sin darme cuenta. No sabía qué rayos, sólo sabía que quería ver a Ichigo y pronto; ni siquiera fui capaz de escuchar lo que Pie nos advirtió después —aún serio, nunca quitaba esa maldita cara—, y creo que Tart tampoco, pues su maleta también se hizo tan rápido que parecía mentira. Incluso fue más rápido que yo.

«Hah. Desesperado.»

Y esa fue la forma en que decidimos volver.

**.—.—.—.**

Ya en mi habitación de la nave espacial, sólo me pude decir: «No debo apresurar las cosas, primero seré su amigo. Con tal de estar cerca de ella puedo ser feliz.»

O sea, mi promesa de sólo acercarme en son de amistad, se había ido al… carajo.

Pie ni siquiera me dejó ser el copiloto, diciendo que había un 75% de probabilidad de que estrellara la nave en _mi_ condición. ¿Qué es eso de _condición_? ¿Cuál condición? ¿Acaso ese tonto insinuaba que estaba desesperado por ir y no podía ni manejar bien una nave?

De todas formas, me fui a mi habitación a pensar en todo. Nunca quise pensar en que Ichigo había dejado a Aoyama, porque de seguro era el mejor escenario para mí, y como la vida me odia, jamás tendría el mejor escenario; de hecho, ni quería ilusionarme, solamente quería hacer las cosas bien por una vez. La quería a ella.  
Sin querer, me propuse darle una linda rosa, sabiendo qué era lo que significaba. Para remate, una roja fue la que apareció primero en mi cabeza, también un tonto chocolate, porque había terminado sabiendo que _los adoraba_.

Yo sabía que _Taru-Taru_ (apodo que **siempre** usaba para molestarlo, luego de escuchar a la Mew Amarilla —Pudding, creo que era su nombre—, llamarlo así. Es que… ¡Taru-Taru! Es horriblemente cómico) estaba a punto de llorar. El muy engreído creía que su pose orgullosa se la tragaba el mundo entero, pero yo notaba que la extrañaba mucho, y que estaba muy emocionado de verla de nuevo. Además, el muy idiota, era el que más posibilidades tenía de estar con la persona que quería, porque ya era amigo de ella.

Y bueno, Pie… Él es… Pie. No sé si alguna le llamó la atención, es tan serio y callado que cuesta creer que alguna posibilidad de sentir amor tenga, pero yo apostaría más por la Mew Verde. Creo que ella es parecida (pero, importante, no igual) a él, ya que quizás tenga una especie de encanto particular: era torpe, callada, y tampoco era muy fuerte en el combate, por lo que creo que es tímida. _Supongo_. Quizás algún día se llegara a fijar en ella, porque, si todos fuésemos a tener una novia, ¡no querría que él se quedara solo! Por más serio que fuera.

Recuerdo que el día que nos fuimos, Pie tenía una ligera sonrisa que nunca se le ve, miró hacia un lado por casualidad y ¿Lettuce? Sí, creo que así se llama la Mew Verde, le sonrió. Él se sorprendió, ya que abrió un poco los ojos y luego desvió la vista. Llámenme ciego, pero estoy seguro de haber visto que se había sonrojado un poco por primera vez en su vida.

**.—.—.—.**

—¿Es posible dejar ir algo si lo amas demasiado? —me pregunté en voz alta, en uno de esos ataques de sensibilidad que odiaba tener. Estaba solo así que daba lo mismo si hablaba en voz alta o susurraba. Suspiré y pensé en que faltaba poco para tener la respuesta a esa pregunta; cerré mi puño con fuerza al recordar la promesa que yo mismo me había hecho: dejarla vivir su vida tranquila—. Pero es que la quiero demasiado como para dejarla ir… —dije, como respondiéndose a si mismo la pregunta anterior. Agaché la cabeza y dejé que mi flequillo me cubriera los ojos, estaba triste, pero simplemente no me podía permitir llorar, eso no era de él. Aunque lo hubiese hecho una vez frente a Ichigo, no volvería a pasar. «Pronto estarás cerca de ella, no seas un estúpido Kish, ¿acaso no es eso lo que deseaste todo este tiempo?»Pensé—. Sí, eso fue lo que deseé —me respondí a mí mismo, al pensamiento que había tenido recién, siendo seguro, firme y determinado. Siendo el Kish que todos conocen. Esbozó una sonrisa y me puso a recordar de nuevo, pero sabía que pronto no serían más recuerdos.

Ichigo sería mía, pero no por las malas. Me ganaría su amor de una vez por todas.

* * *

_Parte uno de los recuerdo de Kish. Faltan dos, según calculo, quizás uno._

Sin más que decir, sólo el hecho de decir que ¡dejen reviews! Sus comentarios suben el ánimo (L)

¿Alguna quiere un Kisshu-peluche? Comenten y aparecerán mágicamente en su escritorio… Jejeje *risa nerviosa*.  
—Es sólo una bromita, no se ilusionen D:—

Perdón por lo corto, sé que es demasiado corto, pero son recuerdos divididos en tres para no poner tantas cosas juntas en un solo capítulo. Después de los recuerdos de Kisshu, ¡les prometo que serán más largos! El Kisshigo se viene con eso también e.e

Ojo, que el Kish que consuela a Ichigo de su sueño —¡qué horror soñar que te violan! :S Además de que _no _es sólo un _sueño normal_—, es el real. El del sueño **no**, pero algo tiene que ver **indirectamente **con Kish.

_Me despido, mis queridos. Nos vemos, más o menos, pronto._


End file.
